TORI GANBUTSU NO JUTSU!
by Kagegausui-Chan
Summary: Discontinued Takes place during the break in the Chuunin Exams.
1. Chapter 1

This for Ayumi-sama or any of the other names I call her…. Ai-chan…..Aisha….Ai-bozu (I'm gonna start calling you that at some point, you know it) or as you all know her as, Konoha-Salad…. And if you haven't yet go check out her stories and her crack pairing one-shots, they're great……. with fluff!

This takes place during the break between the Chuunin exams… but I elongated the amount of time to make all the stuff that happens seem at least slightly logical…I might make it a NaruSasu as well or any other pairings anybody wants as long as it doesn't scar me or interfere with any of my other pairings…..

* * *

In a dark room, two mysterious voices rise out of the darkness…… 

"Aoki, come back in two months. Remember, you must accompany me to the Chuunin Exams per the Hokage's request"

"Hai...Tsuna-Chan!"

"WILL YOU **SHUT UP**!"

+In Konoha+

"So some of you aren't gonna be here for a while?" Sakura asked.

"Ya… Gai and Lee are searching for a cure… Iruka left already…. Choji, Ten Ten and Kiba are going train with Kurenai…"

"DON'T WORRY SAKURA I WILL RETURN FOR THEE!"

"thee…. –sweatdrop-"

"COME LEE IT'S TIME TO GO!"

Rock Lee and Gai ran off into the sunset!

(AN: What time is it…..) (it's 1:42pm!)

-chirp chirp- -chirp chirp-

-cricket cricket-

"soooooo……-that was awkward- the people who are gonna be here are Neji, Naruto, Sakura –growl- , Gaara –shudder- , Temari –shiver- , Kankuro –ugh- ,Shino, Kakashi and Hinata! Plus Sasuke –dreamy sigh- ….and me" Ino stated.

"What about…" started Naruto

"_so troublesome, so troublesome"_

They all looked over to see Shikamaru rocking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

"…"

"Oh! He's just traumatized because his parents are making him go visit his aunt and uncle and their 7 kids!" Tenten said smiling, "Come on Shikamaru, time to go!" Tenten lifted Shikamaru up.

"Just came, cause we're all leaving! Bye!"

END CHAPTER

AN: I know it was real short and it started slow, I just needed to get it started. Next chapter will be better! I think.


	2. RAMEN AND PRETTY PRINCESSES!

RAMEN AND PRETTY PRINCESSES!

AN: This chapter actually has nothing to do with pretty princesses… and never will…. There are no princesses in this story…so pairings… just tell me any with the characters that are in the story 'cept Shino and Ino…

* * *

3rd Person

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were walking along. Naruto, of course, was talking about…..

ramen ramen ramen RAMEN _ramen_ **ramen** ramen Ramen.

"Why don't we go to Ichiraku and eat some ramen?"

Several more Ramenless but Naruto is making up for it by talking about

Ramen moments

They were walking in the forest, enjoying the quiet of the forest… the birds, the animals! (phhhfff! . ) When suddenly a girl their age (12) fell out of a tree. She looked up at them…

"I heard you talkin' 'bout ramen! I like ramen, but shrimp ramen's the best! Do you know if there's a good ramen place around here? Ramen…"

Sasuke stared at her, his eye twitching while Sakura strained a smile while her inner self got a case of anger so bad she was motionless and speechless.

The girl is about 4'11" with silverish hair. She wore a trench coat, a purple tee, jeans and the ninja sandals.

"um...are you the person wanted for stealing and pawning?" asked Sakura stepping forward.

"No."

_You should tell them the truth_

'WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?'

_your conciencesness…I wasn't going to come but in all the books the new girl has a sort of conscience telling her to do the right thing. Sounds like bullshit to me but oh well…_

'uh.. do you have a name or something…?'

_I am the Great Ojama! Fear me!_

'HELLO! But I gotta go, sorry!'

_Okay, Bye!_

Naruto's POV

'The girl looks like she's talking to herself, Sakura looks like that sometimes….we should ask her what her name is….she said she likes ramen, we should go to Ichiraku, maybe…'

(temporary unconfused sanity!)

3rd person POV

Naruto stepped forward "waz ur name?"

(AN: leave him alone! He just had a moment of temporarily unconfused sanity! He earned the right to no proper talking for a while! Hmph!)

"I'm Aoki Kawamizu. I am 12 (dun dun dunnnnnn). I am 4'11" and my hair's not silver! It's shiny white! -.- o.O

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke looked at Aoki.

"We know a good ramen place. Come. We shall talk more." (AN: he sounds so…"u jane me tarzan" caveman-like)

Aoki looked up and nodded.

"You know…you're anti-social."

* * *

'She isn't the prettiest' though Sakura 'so I don't think there will be a problem with her and Sasuke but her eyes, purple! They're very pretty….amethysts….'

'She's….interesting' (Sasuke) 'she has no kekkai genkai though, but I know she is lying about the stealing and pawning, but it doesn't matter, really. But thank god I don't like her.'

_Damn straight you don't like her_

'I'm glad we agree'

Naruto's thoughts were plain, simple, and not very complex.

'…so she lives in a tree house in the woods….she likes ramen too, that's good, but I need to tell her that MISO ramen is definitely better than SHRIMP ramen.'

Aoki looked at them worriedly 'we seem okay so far but I just hope they don't ask about my family…But this ramen IS good. Ichiraku, must remember.'

Suddenly there was a small commotion caused by everyone in the vicinity running around screaming themselves senseless over the fact that (in Aoki's opinion) a short red head who had no eyebrows just walked into the area.

* * *

Gaara's POV

This is irritating. I wanna kill something…This is stupid, make it stop. Make it stop. 'MAKE IT STOP!'

"MAKE IT STOP!"

/A hushed Silence fell/

Everyone stared at Gaara.

Gaara glared back.

Everyone stared at Gaara.

Gaara glared back.

Everyone stared at Gaara.

Gaara glared back.

Everyone stared at Gaara.

Gaara glared back.

Everyone stared at Gaara.

Gaara glared back.

Everyone stared at Gaara.

Gaara's eye twitched.

"Eww…"came a muffled sound.

Everyone looked over and saw Aoki with Ino (where's she come from?) and Sakura with their hands covering her mouth.

From all the little kids and people like my friends there cane a:

"OOOOOOOOOOO! She's gonna get it!"

* * *

End Chapter

AN: If no one suggests a NaruSaku than I'm gonna make Naruto decide not to think about Sakura during the break, just to make it easier for me but also to make it seem a tiny bit more plausible that although he's crushing on Sakura he decided not to think about her during the break so he can fall for someone else


End file.
